Angel
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Four years after the war. One night spent together years ago. Is it possible that something is still there? That spark that brought them together? Hermione is happily married, but why does her heart call out for someone else? RW.HG & RL. HG
1. Part One

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin-Girl  
Disclaimer- I DONT OWN

**PART ONE**

* * *

It was all the same to him. All girls were the same.

He missed her, with all his heart, but he knew that nothing he did or said would bring her back. She was gone for good. _That he knew._

He closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling outside, the thunder rumbling in the distance. He leaned back onto the leather chair and listened to the fire crackling in the fireplace. Memories came up to the surface. Memories he had made himself forget, like her face. It was as beautiful as ever, her smile, her lips, her eyes; everything was there, crystal clear. He saw her hair, her body, everything that he had touched, that he had kissed, that he had once called his own. He could see it all at will. She was beautiful, and would always be in his memory. Beautiful. He called her his angel.

* * *

"Mione, would you please hurry up?" Ron bellowed from downstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up after hanging out with Ginny, and smiled. 

"I'll be down in a minute, _Ronald_," she emphasized the Ronald. He would know she was annoyed by now. She plucked a delicate earring from her dresser and pushed it into the hole in her ear. It was a beautiful piece, a small pearl with a golden teardrop. She secured the back piece and then stepped back from the mirror to check her face once more. Her makeup was light, just a hint of blush along with a dash of eye shadow, and some gloss on her lips. She had always hated makeup, but over the years she decided that a little wouldn't hurt. She smiled and glanced at her teeth making sure there wasn't any foreign substance in them and then she sighed. Everything was perfect. The only thing that was missing was her ring. She looked around the dresser, through the old perfume bottles, creams and powders, and she spied it, a simple gold eternity band which Ron had presented her with on their Wedding Day. She slipped the ring onto her finger and decided she was finished primping. Grabbing her small purse she made her way to the door and down the stairs.

* * *

He was waiting for her, cloak draped over his arm, his wedding band sparkling on his finger. His hair was combed, and his suit was a beautifully made piece of work which he had recently purchased. Hermione smiled. She was wearing a simple dress, spaghetti straps; it was a rose color which highlighted her brown hair, now sleek and tamed. He couldn't help but to stare at her, hungrily almost, his beautiful wife, Hermione Granger-Weasely. She had refused to drop her last name. It had irked him for a while, but he had gotten used to it. He had learned that she was stubborn, as stubborn as him and she never settled for anything less. 

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "You look amazing," he said. She sighed.

"You look dashing, Mr. Weasely, now my cloak please," she said. He grinned and she turned around so he could drape her cloak over her shoulders. As he moved closer to her he bent over her neck and planted a small kiss on her cool skin.

"As you say," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back and helped her put on her cloak.

They left the house moments later.

Apparation was quicker than most other means of transportation. Hermione and Ron arrived to Harry Potter's house on time, and looking unruffled. There was no need for floo power, or broomsticks to take them to the house.

"You ready?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. They walked up to the house together and stood in front of the wooden door. Before they could knock, the door opened and Ginny greeted them. She smiled and had one hand on her stomach, since she was seven months pregnant with her second child.

"I saw the clock," she said with a sheepish grin, pointing to the clock on the wall which her mother had given to her. Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny on each cheek and stepped in. Ron kissed his sister and then stepped into the hall. The hung their cloaks and Ginny sighed. "I really don't know why Harry insisted on having this get together now, I mean, I could go into labor any minute!" she said to Hermione. Hermione grinned.

"Well, no one really knows what goes on in that mind of his, what did you see in him anyway?" she asked. Ron laughed.

"Oh, PLEASE, don't get her started on that topic…_it was the courage and the beauty in his eyes, his strength…_we've all heard her sing that song before, Mione, don't encourage her bad habits," he teased. Ginny hit his arm on his way in and he ran off with an 'ouch' into the living room.

"How is everything, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"As good as it can be," she said. Ginny smiled and took her hand, leading her into the living room. Harry was sitting on the couch feeding Henna, their baby girl who was two years old. Hermione smiled at him and he grinned.

"Hey Mione, glad you could make it," he said. She nodded.

"I always have time for you and Ginny, you know that," Ginny came in and looked at Henna.

"Love, why don't you take her upstairs, and don't forget to set the charms on the bed," she said. He nodded and took the bottle away from the child.

"Time for bed!" he said to her. He took her upstairs. Hermione followed Ginny to the kitchen.

"Who else is coming?" she asked.

"Fred, George and their girls, Neville and Luna, Oh and Professor Lupin might show," she said as she waved her wand over the pots on the stove.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione echoed. Ginny nodded but didn't look up.

"Harry invited him," she mumbled. Hermione looked away.

"But…I haven't seen him since…"

"Since when?" Ron asked coming into the kitchen. Hermione looked at him.

"Since, a long time ago," she said with a smile. Ron grinned and grabbed a couple of the appetizers and made his way back out. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, it was a long time ago, you need to be more careful, watch your words," Ginny said. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"You're right Ginny; it was just…it was nothing…"

* * *

Everything was in place, Fred and George had arrived. They had married a set of twins, Jezebel and Karina. They all were sitting around the table, Neville and Luna had arrived as well. They were all talking, about to get into their meals when the door bell rang. Hermione stood up. 

"I'll get it," she said. She left the dining room and went through the living room to get to the front door. Thinking it was Tonks, who had called saying she would be there soon, she opened the door and smiled. Her smile melted when she saw who it was. Remus Lupin.

"Hermione, you haven't changed," he said. She smiled.

"Remus, you haven't either," They had long dropped the formality between them. After what they had been through together during the last days of the war, they had become so close. Almost too close. She felt strange feelings seeing him now, like this, dressed up to come to a dinner party. She felt a sort of electricity run through the air. As though she was going to do something she didn't want to do. "Everyone is waiting inside," she said.

* * *

The conversation around the table rattled on. They all talked about jobs, life in general, their children, and everything else in between. They didn't talk about the deaths, about the people they so dearly missed, the scars that were on all of their hearts. The war had taken a lot away from them, but it had also brought them together in a way they had never thought possible. They were all linked, that they knew. And even though they all lived in different cities, they always made time for each other, especially around this time. It had been four years to the day since the war had ended. They called it a dinner party, but they all knew the real reason. They would save those topics when they were all in the living room, on the couches. When it was ok to cry, and do whatever they wanted to do. Here at the dinner table, they tried to keep things as normal and lighthearted as possible. 

Hermione ate, talked, laughed, but kept on glancing at Remus, who was speaking to Tonks who had arrived and was sitting next to him. They seemed comfortable with each other. She kept on remembering the moments they had spent together. She would never forget when the Dark Lord himself had tortured Remus in front of her and then had tortured her, how the both of them had to fight and flee, and when they spent those moments nursing each others wounds in the caves. When they had made love despite of the destruction around them. They had left the caves and fought once more against the dark lord and his minions, keeping their moments off their minds, and away from their friends. No one knew about what had happened in the caves. And yet, she wondered if he had moved on. If he had forgotten the things he had told her that night. But when she had looked into his eyes, she knew that he didn't. And despite the fact that he was sitting before her, so clearly unaffected, he still remembered every detail of their brief encounter.

She looked down at her hand, at her wedding ring and sighed. She looked over at Ron who was laughing at a joke and smiled. She still loved Ron, in all his childishness. How could she say no to him? A part of her loved him, and another part longed for something else, for someone else. But she had pushed her desires aside and had loved Ron for the past two years. And she knew she would always stay with him, because he needed her.

They were all in the living room now, lounging, some sitting on the ground, almost reliving the Hogwarts days. The fire was crackling and Hermione stared absentmindedly out the window.

"Angel, what's the matter?" Ron asked her softly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Just thinking," she said.

Just thinking.

* * *

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment and went back to the conversation that was taking place. Even though he was laughing and smiling he couldn't help but to think about his mother and father and wonder what they would have been doing if they were alive. He sighed and looked at Hermione once more. He was thankful that he had her by his side. Without her he knew he would have slipped off and fallen into the dark side of his own mind. He would have destroyed himself. But he couldn't help noticing her eyes, how they darted to Remus Lupin so often, and how he tended to return her stares. He noticed how they would stare at each other for a moment, and then look away. He felt that irrational jealousy pile up inside of him but he pushed it away. It was no time for him to embarrass him self. He knew his jealousy would get him no where so he tried to ignore it. Hermione was his and would always be. Why worry?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Tell me what you think. How does it sound. Anything sound weird? I don't know how often I'll update this. I'll try to do it every other week. Or if it gets a good response maybe every week if I can squeeze in the time. It took me a long time to write this chapter. I wanted to start on something new and fresh!! If you want to be alerted for updates, just add it to your update list so you will be the first to know when a new chappie is added. Thanks!!! 

Love, Saiya-Jin-Girl


	2. Part Two

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN

**PART TWO**

* * *

They arrived home around one am. The house was quiet. Hermione walked inside, exhausted, she hung her cloak on a hook and made her way deeper into the house. With a wave of her hand, the lights came on. Ron trudged in wearily behind her. 

"What a night, eh?" he said to her. She smiled.

"It was nice," she said while taking off her shoes. There was a moment of silence.

"Funny that Professor Lupin showed," he said conversationally. She nodded.

"It was nice of him to come, we haven't seen him in ages," And that was the end of it. The conversation was finished. She made her way up to the bathroom and shut the door.

_Remus Lupin. _

The name washed over her like ice cold water. She closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way he remembered.

* * *

Remus Lupin lay on a bed. Next to him was Nymphadora Tonks. They had been together for several months now, and they had been happy. Despite their happiness, the surprises, the sex, there had been something lingering in the back of his mind. He knew what it was, or rather, who it was. Hermione. 

Seeing her tonight had brought back all the memories from the cave that night. She had looked at him several times and for a moment he wondered if she remembered what had happened between them, but when she didn't pursue anything, he decided she had put it all behind her; after all, it was only one night.

This was the first time he had seen her since her marriage to Ronald Weasely. After the wedding he had decided it was time for him to relax, and so he withdrew himself from the farmiliar town and moved further away to a different wizarding city. He got himself a job at a wizarding primary school, teaching DADA once more, but a more watered down version to younger children. His life had been easy, and there were no bumps. Nothing to worry about until Tonks showed up in town. She was different, more mature, still fun, but she had changed a bit. He found himself enjoying her company more, they would nurse drinks at the local bar, share meals together in his home, and then they slept in his bed. From them it had been almost magical, she blossomed in love. However recently he had found himself thinking about the war, about what had happened, and about Hermione. He didn't know for what reason she popped into his head all of a sudden, and then seeing her, well that did nothing more but to make him remember all the details.

Tonks stirred next to him and he sighed. He needed a smoke. When he moved away to his new home he picked up smoking, and in the beginning, he smoked almost a pack a day, but now he knew how to control himself. He untangled himself from Tonks' limbs and grabbed his smokes which were on the bedside table. He snatched his matches and made his way outside to the deck.

He struck a match and the flame glowed for a moment. He lit the cigarette and the match died. Taking his first pull, he felt the rush of nicotine through his lungs, through his body, calming him down, taking away the stress and the anxiety he felt in his limbs. He stared at the moon in the sky and blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth. The cold air gave him goose bumps. He heard the door open behind him and he turned around. Tonks was standing there in her robe. She looked at him.

"Everything alright?" she asked. He nodded. She came over to him and stood next to him, looking up at the sky, she smiled. "Don't want to come back to bed?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Can't sleep," he said. She yawned.

"Want some tea?" she asked.

"It's alright, go back to bed," he said to her. She sighed. He had been strange lately.

"Alright then," she rubbed his arm and he looked at her. He leaned over and kissed her and then pulled away.

"I'll be in soon," he said. She nodded and went back inside.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, tired. She looked around her room, sunlight streaming through the windows. Ron was still asleep. She looked at her clock. It was eleven am. She groaned. Sometimes she wished she could sleep for hours and just not wake up. She yawned and got out of bed. She sat for a moment thinking about what she had to do for the day, laundry, cook, clean up the living room, normal things, and then finish up some reports for work. She looked over at Ron sleeping and rolled her eyes. 

He would probably sleep for several more hours, wake up, eat food, and watch television. It was a normal Sunday.

Later in the day, she was sitting in front of a computer screen, typing up reports. She worked at the ministry of magic, and they had developed their own computer system. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed. She glanced at the papers all around her and then jumped as a noise came from the living room. The television.

"RONALD, I'm trying to work, could you keep it down?" she yelled. He mumbled a reply which she couldn't understand. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her wand and pointed it in the direction of the living room. She sealed it with a sound proof charm. She wouldn't have to listen to his madness now. Suddenly her screen blinked, she had received a wi-mail. Wizard Mail as they called it. She clicked on her inbox and clicked on her new wi-mail.

**INBOX- 1 NEW WI-MAIL  
****  
From: Lupin, Remus  
To: Granger, Hermione  
****  
Hermione, **

**Would you like to meet me somewhere? **

**Remus **

**REPLY? **

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the little delay, I messaged several of you telling you I would get the chapter up as soon as fanfiction fixed the error. I wrote the chapter a little while ago, I've just been having trouble uploading it. So I must say thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I think this will be a short fic. I dont want to drag it out too long.

And thanks once again to my first 10 reviewers !! )

Nynaeve80  
Valour01  
Kate  
Sirius' Girl23  
Fairy Love  
siriusforeva  
Mrs. Pierre Bouvier  
hikaruxharuhi  
Viktor Krum's lazy llama101  
AMistress Malfoy


	3. Part Three

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Dislaimer: Not Mine

**PART THREE**

* * *

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night, her heart racing. She was having a dream about something which she couldn't remember quite clearly, but she knew that whatever it was, it had shaken her. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She would go get some milk to calm her nerves. That always helped.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen, when she opened the fridge and saw the milk; she had a change of heart. She instead grabbed a bottle of orange juice and went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Johnny Walker. She smiled. This would definitely calm her nerves. She mixed her drink, placed everything back where it was, and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and relaxed. Her mind was racing. The main thing though, was the wi-mail. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She hadn't crafted a reply as of yet, she was deciding still what he could possibly want with her.

It was funny. How something so simple could rattle her nerves. She was usually a ball of steel. How could this one wi-mail consisting of only a few words make her think about things she had locked away in her mind? She took a few more sips of the drink and let the alcohol run through her system. She relaxed, and went back.

* * *

Remus had his arm around Hermione's waist and together they limped through the forest, not knowing what would come in their path. Remus was bleeding in several locations and Hermione was on the border of passing out from pain. She had been tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. Explosions were going off behind them somewhere in the distance, and the smell of fire and blood was rampant. Death was everywhere. Even in this forest, death could be lurking around the corner, but it was the risk they had to take. There were no other options. If they had to fight, they had to recover, so they needed to find a place where they could safely recuperate for a while and then make their way back out into the battle. 

They went on for a few more minutes until his legs gave way and they both collapsed onto the grass. He breathed deeply and felt his body burn and ache. Fighting the pain he looked over at Hermione who was pale. Her eyes were closed and then she opened them.

"Prof…"

"Hermione, do you have any strength at all?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not much, I feel so tired," she whispered. She closed her eyes once more. He gritted his teeth and looked around. He saw something looming in the distance. Caves. He smiled despite himself.

"Hermione, come on, we can do this, look, there are caves over there," he said to her. She didn't move.

"I'm tired," she said again.

"Hermione we have to get to that cave, do you want to die here?" he asked her. She opened her eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"Well you have to fight," he said to her. She nodded slightly and tried to move. "I'll help you…"

And so they made their way to the cave. By the time they had arrived he was weaker and she was gaining some strength back. They entered the cave and with his wand he made a fire. He began working on Hermione right away, trying to find things that would give her strength. There was a stream nearby from which he found water and he was lucky enough to find a special herb that was used in many healing potions. With the little strength he had left, he made a makeshift potion which would give her enough energy to heal him as well.

Hermione felt energy coming back into her body after Remus had forced her to drink the potion he had made. It was only then when she realized how bad his wounds were. She immediately began washing them and dressed them with some cloth she conjured out of her wand. She then fed him some of the same potion and hoped that he would awake soon so they could discuss what was going on.

The afternoon wore on and they both slept. Hermione had lain next to him and they both slept peacefully until hunger woke them. They made do with the little they found and then the night began setting in. Remus was still in pain, he sat with his back against the cave wall. Hermione sat opposite him; the fire was in the middle. They hadn't spoken since earlier.

"Hermione," he began.

"Professor," she said softly.

"Please, let's drop the formalities, we're in a cave, in a forest, no need for titles," he said. She sighed.

"Alright then, Remus, what do you propose we do now?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I say lay low for a day or two and then head back out," he said. She nodded.

"Makes sense, I wonder how everyone is doing out there,"

"Hopefully they're all safe and sound,"

The fire crackled between them. He looked at her face. She looked tired yet there was something alluring about the way she stared into the fire. She was am amazing witch, he had known it from the minute he had seen her. Over the years she had grown, in her mental abilities, her magical abilities, and her beauty. Her beauty wasn't the kind to be plastered all over magazines. It was the natural kind, where she could have the frizziest hair in the world, but her smile was all she needed to carry her to the next round.

He looked at her. "You're beautiful you know," he said to her. She looked up, startled.

"What did you say?" she asked. She began to feel a little funny, a little sexy.

"I said you were beautiful," he said again. She smiled.

"Why would you tell me such a thing when we are in the middle of a war, Remus?" she asked. He shrugged and threw stones into the fire.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I thought you were brilliant, and now we're here, alone, I can tell you and not have to worry about others overhearing me," he said.

"Remus, are you familiar with the term aphrodisiac?" she asked. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes I am,"

She crawled over to him.

"Did it occur to you that…your makeshift potion contains an aphrodisiac?" she asked. He looked at her.

"No, I wasn't thinking of that when I made it as I was in excruciating pain," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"I feel very happy all of a sudden, Remus, and I can't explain why, I was tortured for hours, and now, all I can think about are your lips and how much I would like to kiss them," He blinked.

"You know what's funny; I was thinking the same thing." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She put her hand on his chest.

"Careful, my lips hurt," she said. He smiled.

"My whole body hurts," he said. He pushed her down gently onto the ground and kissed her again. He began to unbutton her shirt, and partly revealed her breasts. She gasped.

"I never said you could do that," she said with a smirk.

* * *

The night wore on, they made love, their bodies aching, yet crying out for the attention. They were hungry for each other. Hermione sighed as Remus kissed her neck. 

"Where do we go from here?" she asked softly, running her hand through his hair. He held on to her tightly.

"I don't know, I wish I could stay like this forever," he said to her. She looked at him.

"How did this happen, Remus?" she asked.

"I want to be with you forever," he whispered. They were silent. "When I was growing up, with this curse, of being a werewolf, I was so scared, scared to love anyone. I thought that I would hurt someone if I was ever intimate with them,"

Hermione sat up.

"Was this your first time?" she asked. He laughed.

"Heavens no," he said. "I wasn't that badly off," he said sitting up as well. He leaned against the cave wall and she moved next to him, he placed one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Was it yours?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"No," she muttered, a flush coming into her cheeks.

"Ah, so I see, the innocence is just an act," he said. She hit him lightly.

"I was like that for a while, I thought sex was just something for procreation, I could never get it through my head that there could be something more to it, this was when I was younger and I read books about it, mostly scientific books that explained it all in those terms, then as I started growing and seeing other people around me, I realized that a lot of people had sex and they claimed to have a spiritual connection, or something of the sort,"

"If you don't mind me asking, who was your first?" She paused.

"Krum," she replied after a moment. Remus whistled.

"Really? Wow, when did that happen?"

"Around the Triwizard tournament," she admitted sheepishly.

"My, my, Hermione, I expected better of you,"

"I know, I was a bit…shocked that I was so…bold, at such a young age, I slept with him several more times when we graduated, he came back to London to see me, but he had to leave for Bulgaria only after a couple of weeks, and then we started the war only a little while after we graduated so...enough about me, what about you, who did you shag first?" She asked. He laughed.

"Gosh, if I can remember,"

"Well?" she prodded. He sighed.

"Alright, it was, I remember her name now, Esther Miller, she was a year above me, and she was just about crazy I suppose, it had come down to a dare, between James and Sirius, and well I had to follow through,"

"Was she good?" She was surprised at her own boldness, or how easy it was for her to ask him these questions.

"Not really, it was a bit rushed, and I was terrified, but I had done it, and no longer carried the virgin title," he said with a small laugh. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

"I don't know why, I feel so comfortable here," she said drowsily. He looked over at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She sighed.

"The pain is still there, and I think it will be there until I can get to a hospital," she said. He nodded. "What about your wounds, do you need another dressing?" she asked. He looked at her as she began falling asleep on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, why don't you sleep," he asked her.

"I want to talk with you some more," she said. He smiled.

"We have all the time in the world," he said. She shook her head.

"When we go back out there, to fight again, we don't know what can happen, and lets not forget that…I have a boyfriend…I don't even know if he's alive…" she said softly.

"Ron?" he asked. She nodded and sat up.

"We've been dating on and off, nothing too special really, just dinner sometimes, there's only so much you can do," she said.

"Ron loves you doesn't he?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, and in a way I love him too, just, I don't know, I feel like I've just grown used to him," she said.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't want to for some reason, we had a little argument after we graduated from Hogwarts, around the same time Krum came down, and that was when I hooked up with him for a while, and then he left, so Ron decided to patch things up, I don't know,"

"I didn't know your love life was that complicated," he said. She smiled.

"I never thought it would be, at first, I did have a crush on Ron, but he annoyed the shit out of me," she said. He was taken aback at her use of profanity. "But he grows on you, and eventually I saw him as a person, and liked him, but then came Krum who was different, more quiet than Ron, and you could actually hold a conversation with him about certain things, he doesn't look it, but he is a great lover of literature, and Muggle literature too,"

"I would have never guessed," he said. "Was he as good as me?" he asked slyly. She grinned.

"Well I must say, I thought it would be a little awkward since you were my professor and all, but this is quite fine actually," He smiled.

"I don't know, this is a very odd situation, one I never thought I'd be in, and let me tell you I've been in some situations…" She laughed.

"True, so have I, I mean I was fighting Voldemort only, what, a couple hours ago, and now I'm here, basking in the afterglow of a sexual encounter," he burst out laughing.

"So that's what you call it? A sexual encounter?" She laughed.

"What do you want me to call it?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know," he said. She smiled and looked at the fire.

"Can you imagine what kind of babies we would have?" she asked. He smiled.

"Beautiful ones, I'm sure," he said. She sighed.

"Sometimes, things are so close to you, yet so far, I…I think I could fall in love with you if I let myself go, but…"

"I understand, Hermione, there's no need…" he said softly. He looked at her and her eyes were shining. "We have these moments here, this is all we need," he said. She smiled and reached out to touch his face.

"Thank you,"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews guys !!! Here's part three. I was supposed to be working on a paper but I wanted to write this. hehe. so tell me what you think about the scene in the cave. can it stand as grounds for them liking each other? i think ill continue it in the next chapter...hope u liked it!!

saiya-jin girl


	4. Part Four

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Not My Characters

**PART FOUR**

* * *

He hit the button on the screen to turn it on and he dragged his chair out so he could sit. The computer loaded and he immediately connected to the wizard network. In his inbox, there were several wi-mails. They were all junk mails. He cursed silently. She hadn't replied to the wi-mail. However, a part of him was relieved as he leaned back in the chair with a sigh. After he had sent the message he had been in turmoil, wondering why he had sent it and why he was digging up memories of the past. He heard shuffling behind him and saw Tonks. He smiled at her. 

"Online already?" she asked waving her hand; a kettle began to boil on the stovetop. He logged out and went over to the fridge. They had decided to place their computer into the kitchen until they could find a better spot for it somewhere else.

"Just checking my wi-mail," he said pulling out some juice. She nodded.

"Waiting for anything special?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He shrugged.

"Not really," he said getting a glass. He poured the juice in the glass and had a sip. "Would you like some?" he asked. She shook her head and yawned.

"No thanks, making some coffee, and then off to work for me," she said. He nodded.

"I think I'll go take a shower," he said draining the glass. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "If I'm not done by the time you're gone, I'll see you later," he said. She nodded and watched him as he made his way upstairs. She sighed. He had forgotten the bottle of juice on the table.

* * *

Hermione sat in her office, staring off into space, at nothing in particular. She had papers on her desk which could use some organizing, but at this moment, she couldn't think straight, all she could think about was what she had just done. A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie and she jumped, at the door was her assistant, she nodded her in. 

"Hermione, do you want me to help you with those papers? I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting at noon with Mr. Smellwick," Hermione nodded.

"Claire, it's alright, I'll fix the papers," she finally replied. The young witch nodded and with a smile made her way out of the office. Hermione sighed. She was creating a mess of things. She had half a heart to send another message to cancel the meeting, but she couldn't, the desire to find out what he had been doing for the past few years was too great. She had plans for dinner tomorrow evening.

* * *

Ron was used to Hermione staying late from work from time to time. She usually called him and let him know, but she tried not to do it too often. However, when work piled up, she stayed for hours. He looked at the clock, it was 8 already and she hadn't called. Suddenly the phone rang. 

"Hello?" he answered.

"Ronnie," came Hermione's voice on the other end. He smiled.

"Late night?" he asked.

"Yes, I have some things I need to get done, so I'll be home in a few hours, don't wait up for me, oh and I made some pumpkin juice and left some food in the refrigerator, eat up!" she said.

"Alright, love, thanks, I'll see you later, I love you,"

"I love you too, Ron," she said. They disconnected.

Hermione felt small pangs of guilt at the sleeping draught she put in the pumpkin juice, but she knew it was the only way to ensure he wouldn't try to apparate to her office and surprise her as he had done before. She looked at the clock; she had told Remus that she would meet him in a small restaurant downtown. She was modestly dressed, still in her work clothing, to her this was just a meeting of friends. Or so she hoped.

* * *

Remus stood nervously outside of the restaurant he had chosen. It was a small, Italian restaurant which was out of the way. He had told Tonks that he would be in late, that he simply had some things to do. She hadn't said much, but he could tell she was confused, and maybe even a little angry. Tonks didn't like the cold weather and she would prefer to stay inside. He sighed and looked at his watch, where was she? 

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice. He looked up, it was Hermione. He smiled.

"It's quite alright, would you like to go inside?" he asked gesturing to the restaurant. She nodded.

"It's getting cold," she said rubbing her hands together. He nodded.

A few moments later, they were seated at a table, viewing the menu. After they ordered, they sat together, in silence for a few minutes.

"So, why?" she asked. He sipped his water.

"I wanted to see you," he responded. She looked down.

"But you saw me at the party," she said. He sighed.

"I know, but I wanted to really see you, and, talk to you," he said. There was a pause. "I wanted to know…"

She looked up.

"Know what?" she asked somewhat anxiously. The waiter suddenly appeared with their food. She smiled at the young man and looked at her plate, her dish suddenly looked unappetizing.

He picked up his fork and picked at his food.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something," he said quietly, putting down his fork. She gripped hers tighter.

"Do you…remember?" he began. She felt a wealth of emotion escape from her heart, a dry sob escaped her lips, and she felt weak. She saw his face falter.

"Yes, yes I do," she said softly.

"You do?" he asked. She nodded and pulled a napkin out of the holder. She pulled off her glasses and wiped the tear that leaked out of her eye.

"I'm sorry for being such a mess," she said apologetically. He shook his head.

"It's alright," he said. She sighed and looked at her food.

"I came out here tonight, with the intention, of finding out what you remember, Remus," she said. He nodded.

"The same," he said. She looked up at him. "How are things with you and Ron?" he asked. She sighed.

"In the beginning, it was nice, new, but now its just a routine, in a way," she admitted.

"I thought you liked stability?" he shot at her. She shrugged.

"I do, I'm not saying I don't like it…it's just…."

"You said that to me in the cave you know," he said. She looked at him. "You told me, that you were already used to Ron," he said. She sighed.

"I can't do anything about it," she replied.

"Your happiness should be important to you, Hermione,"

"Yes, but…Ron was so…I couldn't leave him in the state he was in after the war," she said shaking her head and finally taking a jab at her food.

"I understand," he said simply. Did he really understand? She wondered. He began eating his food.

"And what about you, and Tonks?" she asked. He looked at her.

"What about her?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Are you both seriously dating, or what?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, yes we are,"

"That's…good…" she said. They both looked up at each other for a moment and then looked away.

The conversation jumped from topic to topic as they ate. When they finished eating, and they paid for their meal, they got their coats and they made their way outside, into the cold. Hermione was looking for something in her purse, and Remus stared at her. Nothing had changed really, she was still beautiful. She looked up and caught him staring, but he did not lower his gaze.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. He said nothing but took a step toward her, and without warning, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked for a second, but soon those feelings disappeared and she kissed him back hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him and he kissed her. He inhaled her scent, whatever she was wearing drove him insane. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I…I don't know…" he said softly. He still had his arms wrapped around her. She let her head rest against his chest.

"I feel right, Remus, I feel as though everything is right when I'm here," she said. He felt a pang in his heart.

"It ate me for a long time afterward, Hermione; it hurt me that I didn't get to love you, that I didn't get a chance to be with you," He felt tears come into his eyes. The tears he had held back for so long. She looked up at him.

"I know, Remus, I know, I couldn't…think of anything else. I don't know what exactly happened between us that night, but…something did, and I couldn't let go of it for a long time. I thought I did, at one point…but….when I saw you the other night, it all came back to me," she said sadly.

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About love, about life, when I began dating Tonks, I thought to myself, that I could finally…be with someone,"

"Remus, we can't let ourselves be fooled by this…" she said pulling away from him. She felt cold.

"Fooled?" he asked. She nodded.

"You're in a relationship, and so am I, we should just bury those memories and…let them…be…" she said. He looked at her, wiping away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"I don't think I can…" he said. She sighed.

"Sorry, Remus, I should go," she said turning away. He looked at the ground.

"Hermione, please," he said. She looked at him. "I'm sorry for kissing you," he said to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"No…you're not," she said softly. And with a crack, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks, firstly, thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate it. I apologize for the depressing chapter. I was listening to Damien Rice while writing and look what happened...LOL...but yeah, I'm not gonna tell you what will happen, but believe me, something exciting will happen. I felt like Remus was a bit OOC at the end, but I guess, desperation changes us….**

**OK, so I have class soon and its FREEZING cold outside. Hope you enjoyed the chapter !!**

**Love, Saiya-Jin-Girl**


	5. Part Five

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Oh So Poor

**PART FIVE**

* * *

Hermione stared at the wall, a spot on the wall. She wondered how it got there. Next to her, lay Ron, he was asleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on inside her head. It had been several days since she had seen Remus, and all she could think about was him, and his arms. All she could remember was how perfect she felt when she was in them, and then she looked at Ron and felt nothing but guilt. She sighed. He didn't deserve this. She turned around to face him. He was sleeping on his side, a strand of his red hair was in his eyes, and he was breathing steadily. She brushed away the hair and she touched his face. His mouth twitched and she removed her hand from his face. She turned back on her side to face the wall once more and think about Remus again. She eventually fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

Remus was smoking again, almost a pack a day, again. He knew he shouldn't, but since he had kissed her, and held her, all he could do was smoke and try to stop thinking about it. He saw Tonks look at him funny several times; she hadn't seen him smoke like this before. He tried to shrug it off as stress, but how much stress do you get from teaching some kids? It was two AM, and he couldn't sleep. He noted that the air was getting colder. He felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around him. It was Tonks. He felt the warmth coming from her body, seeping into his. He was grateful. 

"Remus," she whispered. He turned around and looked at her; he threw the cigarette on the ground. "Why have you been smoking so much?" she asked. He sighed.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. He pressed his forehead against hers and she held his face in her hands.

"For what?" she asked. He shook his head. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

"For everything," he said in between kisses. He felt her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him hungrily and he responded, until he looked at her and realized that he had been imagining it was someone else, he stopped and pulled away.

"What is it?" she asked. He sighed and moved away from her.

"Nothing, Tonks, I need to take a walk," And with that he walked down the steps and out into the yard. She looked at him as he walked away and she cursed under her breath. Something was definitely going on.

* * *

Hermione was drinking coffee in her office when there was a knock on her door. 

"Come in," she said, not taking her eyes off a piece of parchment she was reading.

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you, a Mr. Remus Lupin?" Claire said. Hermione looked up.

"Remus Lupin?" she asked. Claire nodded. Hermione sighed. "Send him in," she muttered. Claire nodded and left the room. Moments later, Remus walked in the door, he smiled at Claire and closed it gently. Hermione looked up from her desk and stared at him. She pushed up her glasses off the bridge of her nose.

"Remus?" she asked. He came over to the desk and sat down in the chair facing it. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He sighed.

"I am ashamed of myself, Hermione," he said softly. She looked at him.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Of myself," he said. He got up and went over to her window. He peered outside. He turned around and walked back over to her desk and rested his hands on the wood surface. "All I do is think about it, about you," he said somewhat angrily. She looked away.

"Well stop then!" she said getting up. She walked away from the desk and over to a corner of the room where she had a plant, with her wand, she watered it. "What do you think it's been like for me?" she asked turning around. She went over to him and had her hands on her hips.

"Tell me," he said. She growled.

"I've been thinking about another man," she said in a low voice. "Do you know how terrible that is?" she said. "I deserve a scarlet A!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"No you don't, you didn't sleep with me or anything," he said. She sighed.

"I thought about it!" she admitted. He grinned.

"So did I," he whispered. She pulled away from him.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked walking back around her desk and going back into her seat. "I'm a busy witch you know," she said gesturing to the papers and parchment on her desk. He sighed.

"I was kissing Tonks last night and I saw your face," he said. She looked at him.

"Remus, I…this is hard, but you have to…"

"What?" he prodded. She sighed.

"Remus, this is hard for the both of us, so just go away and don't…tempt me!" she said angrily. She picked up a quill and dipped it in ink. She then turned to the papers on her desk once more. He sighed and then walked around her desk and stood next to her. She looked up at him and she stood up.

"Remus, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," she said. He said nothing but pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. She heard a click. She looked up at him and without wasting another second she grabbed onto him and they began kissing.

"I thought you wanted me to leave," he said breathlessly. She grinned despite herself and her hands traveled down to the bulge in his pants.

"I want you to leave, but not until…" He shut her up by kissing her again. With one sweeping motion he cleared her desk, all her papers fluttered to the floor gently and he pushed her against the table. "You can do better than that," she said to him. He grinned and with one more wave of his wand the table was transfigured into a bed. He was about to magic her clothing off but she stopped him. "Let's do this the muggle way," she said. He smiled and watched her as she unbuttoned her shirt, flirting with him with her eyes. He felt restrained himself, and he too began stripping of his clothing, it was only when they both were nude they began kissing again and touching each other. All they could think about was the pleasure, and each other. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I think I love you, Hermione," he whispered kissing her forehead. She said nothing, and then realized where she was.

"Remus, you have to go!" she said. He groaned.

"No!" he said. She laughed as she magicked her clothing back on.

"You do," she magicked his clothing on and he reluctantly got up. She looked at the clock. "You've been in here for about an hour, just take the fireplace and go, I'll just tell them you stopped by for tea and a chat," she said pushing him toward the fireplace. He grinned.

"Hmm, let me say, I love your tea and cookies," he said with a wolfish smile. She smacked him and he grinned. He leaned over and kissed her once more and then went over to the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and went into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted. She waved at him as he was sucked into the flames and then went back into her seat. She pulled out her wand, unlocked the door, and removed the silencing charm he had placed on the room and went back to work, pretending nothing ever happened.

* * *

She heard a knock on the door and she looked up. 

"Come in," she said. It was Claire. She smiled.

"Oh, Hermione, I was trying to get in, I guess the door was locked?" she asked while placing some rolls of parchment on the table. Hermione looked at her.

"It was? Oh, I don't know, I was chatting with my friend Remus, he's a very old friend of mine," she said, trying not to look guilty. Claire smiled.

"He's very pleasant," she said. Hermione smiled.

"That he is," she said staring off into space.

"Well, I'll be off to lunch now," Claire said. Hermione nodded and Claire left. Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

She was sinking slowly in a bog of nightmares.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I had finals. I actually have one more tomorrow so I need to go study. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think!! 

Love, Saiya-Jin Girl


	6. Part Six

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Oh So Poor 

**PART SIX

* * *

**

The house was empty when she got home, Ron wasn't in. Resting her bag on the table, she began sorting the mail. Some junk, a few bills. She sighed.She heard a key turn in the lock, Ron must be home. How did she look? She wondered. Did she look guilty? Like she had just been unfaithful? She did her best to smoothen out her hair and fixed her clothes. Even though she had primped in the mirror for about twenty minutes before she had left work she was still paranoid as to whether Ron would suspect what had happened earlier in the day. She listened to him walk through the living room and then into the kitchen. She pretended to be interested in the mail. She looked at him, he looked tired. 

"Hey," she ventured. He looked at her.

"Oh, hey," he murmured.

"Are you alright, Ron?" she asked, putting down the mail. He glared at her for a second and then sighed.

"I just…have a headache," he said opening a cupboard.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked.

"Why don't you shove off?" he snapped. She was taken aback.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He pulled out a coffee mug and slammed it onto the table.

"I'm not in the mood, Hermione, why don't you go do some work or something," She was getting nervous. Did he know something?

"Look, Ron, if something is bothering you-"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked looking at her. She looked at him.

"Anything I want to tell you?" He nodded.

"Yes, anything interesting you want to tell me about your day?" he asked. She tried to hold back the fear in her voice.

"Nothing happened today, nothing exciting, that is," she stuttered. He glared at her. She picked up a couple letters and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, would you like to tell me, why, I couldn't get into your office today?" he asked quietly. She froze. "What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't open the door for me?" he asked. She felt cold.

"No one ever said you came in…." she said looking at him. He sighed.

"I came in, to surprise you, your secretary said you were seeing someone, she knocked on your door, and there was no answer, I tried apparating into your office, but it was blocked." He explained. She felt her pulse racing. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"I was….I was….speaking to someone," she said. He rolled his eyes and in one quick motion he went over to her. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her close.

"Hermione," he snarled. Her eyebrows were knitted together in fear as he held her. She saw something in his eyes she had seen only once before, when he had found out his parents had been killed.

"Ron, Ron stop, you're hurting me," she said softly. He was so close to her now she could see every hair on his face. "Ron-" His eyes flashed dangerously and then he let go. She touched the back of her neck and rubbed it. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Hermione I'm….sorry," he said looking at her. She looked down and he came over to her and hugged her. She stiffened in his embrace and he looked down at her. "Tell me, what was going on today, please," he said. She pulled away from him.

"Nothing was going on today," she said bitterly. With that, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ron, simmering in his anger and confusion.

* * *

Hermione locked the bathroom door and slumped against the wall, sobbing. She hated Ron for what he had done, and she hated herself for what she had done as well. She felt dirty and alone. Remus was probably with Tonks somewhere, he had probably forgotten about her, he probably didn't care about her anymore, and Ron had just hurt her. He knew, the one time she did something and he knew. She cried all her frustration out and when she was done crying she sat there, trying to breathe. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" came a muffled voice. It was Ron. She closed her eyes. She did not want to deal with him right now.

"Go away, Ron," she shouted. Her voice echoed off the bathroom walls. He knocked again. With a sigh, she got up and opened the door. He took a look at her face and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Mione, I know you must have been busy with a client or something, or someone who you needed to speak to…" She put her finger on his lips and shushed him and then kissed him.

"Oh shut up Ron," she whispered. He groaned and kissed her deeply.

It went on for a few moments and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Remus' eyes stared back at her and she stifled a gasp.

Ron however, was already into the activity and he kept going. Pushing her against the wall, he raised her legs, and waved his hand. They were naked. She wanted it, yet she didn't want it at the same time. He was already ready and her body was not protesting. He entered her and she gasped at the force with which was usual for him, but she recalled the difference in the love making with Remus earlier.

She took it all the same.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Tonks asked impatiently. Remus looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," he said. She sighed and came over to him. She sat next to him and rested her head on his arm.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said quietly. He got up and she looked at him as he walked away. "I'm gonna take a bath," he said walking towards the stair case. She looked away and nodded.

"Alright,"

"Nymphadora," he called out. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"This…thing that we have…it's a relationship right?" he asked. She looked away.

"Well, I think so," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Right….goodnight,"

"Good night, Remus,"

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, Ron was next to her. He had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed, and she simply lay awake, pondering things. She was in a situation. She heard Ron's snores fill the room and she sighed. She was still a little sore from their escapade in the bathroom, and the back of her neck hurt from where he had held her. She was sure she had some bruises which she would find in the morning. She groaned. Ron had always been a bit brutish when it came to sex. Foreplay was interesting but not interestingly enough. He liked kissing and touching, however it was all very rushed, and he tended to pound away senselessly until he came and she would feel as though she were some sort of machine at the end of the day. But with Remus, it was the same as when they had made love many years ago in the cave, tender, painfully sweet and slow. Even though they had been a bit rushed earlier, she found that the experience was on the whole more enjoyable, than sex with Ron. With Remus, she felt a deeper connection.

Also, she felt like a whore. She had already been unfaithful to Ron, and she had to sleep with him when she got home as well. Well, technically, they didn't sleep together, she thought lazily, before she fell into a deep, sleep.

* * *

Remus lay in bed looking at the ceiling. He wondered what Hermione was doing. Glancing at the clock he saw the time. Three Am. She was probably asleep, with Ron, not thinking about him at all. He looked at Nymphadora who was already asleep and cursed himself for what he was doing. Nymphadora loved him, and he was pretty sure that he loved her, or did he? He continued staring at the ceiling, while vowing to be a better…boyfriend, until he drifted off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for ALL the reviews. I would have done this earlier but I had some SERIOUS writers block. LOL. I dont know what happend. anywayz. thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i hope u enjoyed this chapter. let me know what u all think!!! happy new year!!! i am a bit late D

-saiyajin girl-


	7. Part Seven

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Poor  
**PART SEVEN**  


* * *

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked. She smiled innocently and shrugged. 

"Looking outside," she replied. He beckoned for her to come over to him and that she did. She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Who are we really fooling?" he asked. She sighed.

"No one, but ourselves, we can't keep this up, can we?" she asked. He shook his head. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish it could be like this, all the time, I'm so much happier with you Remus, but I can't…desert Ron," Remus remained silent.

"I love you, Hermione," he said suddenly. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I…I love you too, Remus," They kissed.

* * *

Ron folded a towel and placed it in the drawer. 

"So how was your trip, honey?" he asked. She smiled wanly.

"It was nice, and leave those towels, I'll bewitch them to fold themselves," He shrugged.

"It's not a bother," She smiled at him from the bed.

"Seriously, Ron, it's alright, I could have it done in a quick minute, don't tire yourself out,"

"You know, Mione, you can't rely on magic for everything," he said solemnly. She looked at him and smiled.

"That sounds like something I would say," He looked at her.

"Well, I guess I hang out with you too much," he said with a grin. He folded the last towel and closed the drawer. Plopping down on the bed next to her he sighed and closed his eyes. He sided up to her and she began absently running her hands through his hair.

"How was it here without me?" she asked.

"Fine, I suppose, I was at work most of the time," he answered.

"Did you eat the food I left in the fridge?" she asked. He nodded. They remained quiet for a while, she continued to stroke his hair, yet all she could really think about was Remus and their bittersweet parting. They had kissed before they left the hotel. She was crying and he looked terribly depressed. She had held onto his hand for several moments, savoring the feel of it, and remembering how it felt when he touched her. She had rubbed it against her face, and then slowly let it go.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked looking up at her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Nothing Ron, nothing at all…"

* * *

For Remus, it was a heartbreaking moment when he let go of Hermione's hand. He knew that this was it. He knew that they couldn't do it anymore, but he wanted her so badly. He wanted to be the one to wake up next to her, to make her breakfast, to kiss her goodnight, to just be with her. He knew all of this, but he also knew how unfair life could be, and how it could dangle what you want right in front of you and then snatch it away in a heartbeat. With a heavy heart, he had kissed her, and held her close, feeling her body on his, knowing only a handful of its secrets, only what he had discovered in the past few days. He wished that they had the future to look forward to, but he knew that they didn't have that future, her future was with someone else, and so was his.

When he had arrived home, he found the house empty. Tonks was gone. A note was on the table in the kitchen.

_Remus, you need time.__You left me on Thursday, alone. You didn't even tell me where you were going, but you said you needed some space, and so I'm giving you all the space you need. I hope you find what you're looking for._

_Love, Nymphadora. _

He had read the note several times, and then got up and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Without realizing it, a few tears had leaked out of his eyes and he sat on the floor, glass in hand. He set the glass on the floor and buried his face in his hands and his body was racked with sobs. It was the first time in years that he had broken down and cried, but it was a moment when he realized how pointless his existence was. All of his best friends were gone, and here he was, his girlfriend left him, and the one person who he knew he could give up everything for was married to a man that she didn't even love. He felt the hot tears splash down his front and he reveled in the sensation, he let his body rule him, and his chest heaved up and down as he cried the way he did when he was a child. When he finally stopped, he was lying on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling with the bottle of whiskey half empty next to him, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Hermione woke up to find the spot next to her empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 am. Ron was up already? Then she remembered it was Monday, and he had left to go to work. She sighed and stretched. She was glad she had the day off. She could get back into the groove of being back at home. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. When she got down to the kitchen, she was greeted by breakfast on the table. It was still warm, since he had charmed it to stay heated. She helped herself to eggs and toast, and some coffee, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. It was Harry.

"Mione, Ginny's gone into labor," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"So soon? I thought she still had at least a month before she was due?"

"She does, but she started having contractions, and…we NEED you here, please,"

"Alright, hold your horses, where are you?"

"At St. Mungo's, where else,"

"Alright, give me a few minutes,"

"Okay, I called Ron, he said you were home, so he's on his way, and I'm going to call Remus now, bye,"

Before she could say anything, he hung up. She bit her lip. Just when she thought she didn't have to see him again.

* * *

She arrived at St. Mungo's to be greeted by Harry and Ron in the waiting room. Harry hugged her and she kissed Ron on the cheek. 

"Thanks for the food," she said. He smiled.

"She's already in the examination room, and Remus is on his way, Fred and George can't make it right now, but they'll be in later in the evening to check on her," Harry said giving them the update.

Hermione nodded, but on the inside, she was in disarray. How would she react when she saw him? Would he arrive with Tonks? She chewed on her bottom lip and then looked at Harry.

"Are we allowed to go in with her at this time?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm going in with her, where is she?" she asked. Harry proceeded to tell Hermione where Ginny was being kept when Remus appeared.

"Hello Harry," he said hugging him. He shook Ron's hand and then turned to Hermione. They looked at each other, but only for a moment, they shared a mumbled hello, and Hermione ran off to see Ginny.

"How about some coffee?" Harry asked. Ron and Remus nodded. They left the waiting room and went to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

When Hermione walked into the room, Ginny was on a bed, her face contorted in pain. 

"Ginny," she said going over to the side of the bed. Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at Hermione. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She grinned at Hermione and through gritted teeth she asked Hermione the question she was least expecting.

"Hermione, what have you done this time?" she asked. Hermione was taken aback.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Ginny grinned again.

"You have that look on your face, that guilty look…." She said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Listen you, concentrate on spitting that baby out of your vagina, and don't worry about me and what I did,"

"So you did do something,"

"Oh DO shut up."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had serious writers block. 

Forgive me.

Forgive me.

Forgive me.

Please let me know what you think of the chapter.

Hugs and Kisses.


	8. Part Eight

Title: Angel  
Author: Saiya-Jin Girl  
Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, tell me something I don't know

**PART EIGHT**

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Ginny whispered fiercely. In her arms she held her baby girl Vilya, who was swaddled in cloths, her dark hair sticking out wildly at the top.

"She's got Harry's hair," Hermione mused as Ginny flashed Hermione a withering look.

"Listen you; don't try to change the subject. You started telling me something before this happened," she said gesturing to the baby.

"If I finish telling you…you'll probably hate me," Hermione said with a frown. "Can't we just pretend that I didn't say anything at all?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"NO."

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door for a moment.

"There. The door is locked and sound proof. Go ahead," she said. Hermione placed her head in her hands.

"You don't understand Gin, when I…this…you know what, I should just go," she said.

"Hermione, look, I doubt there's anything you could tell me at this moment that would either make me hate you, or make me angry, come on Mione, you've always been there for me, and I want to be here for you," Ginny pleaded. Hermione shook her head.

"Fine Ginny, fine, but you have to promise me that what you hear in this room will never leave it unless I ask you to. You have to swear on Vilya," Hermione said. Ginny gasped softly and closed her eyes. Finally she opened them and placed her hand on Vilya's head.

"I swear that I will never talk about it," she said. Hermione sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Alright, well, it's about…after I was tortured by Voldemort…" she said softly. Ginny clasped her hands tighter around Vilya and pulled her closer to her bosom. "I don't know if you remember but it was Lupin and I. We ended up together when everyone split up to go search for Neville. We were caught as you guys knew, and we escaped, somehow. We ended up in a cave, he saved my life, and then we…" Ginny gasped.

"You didn't…"

"We did. And Gin, it was probably the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I…after that night, nothing else happened, and then you know the rest, I got married to Ron, and that's that."

"So why were you looking so guilty today? What did you—oh my. Oh my god, you…did you sleep with him again?" she asked. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ginny, yes, yes, it was an accident, I regret it so much," she gushed. Ginny shook her head.

"So you cheated on Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and nodded. Ginny remained silent for a moment. "I thought it would happen, eventually," Ginny admitted. Hermione looked up.

"What?"

"You and Ron, you two weren't built to last. I know why you married him Hermione. And I'm sorry you had to live like this for the past few years." She said. The baby stirred. Hermione's heart raced in her chest.

"Gin, don't get me wrong, I love Ron but it's just…when we got married it was…"

"He was hurting. And as bad as it sounds, if you didn't marry him, he would have fallen apart; I know that, we all knew it. You were the only thing that kept him going. You deserted your own happiness for Ron's, and for that I will always be grateful," she said.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way Ginny, and now I don't know what to do," Hermione said. Vilya cooed in her sleep and Ginny smiled down at the baby.

"Look, Hermione, I think…I think that if you think you and Remus have a chance of something, of something where the both of you are happy, then you should go for it."

"But you don't know who Ron has become, Gin. I feel like, if I left him, he would do something rash, something stupid." She bit her lip.

"I know what you mean. He is my brother but when I see him, I feel this darkness living inside of him. It's hidden deep in his mind, but it could be triggered. It's there, Hermione, like a shadow at the back of his head. I'm scared for you," Ginny said softly.

"I can take care of myself Ginny, if it ever comes to that. You of all people should know that," Hermione said. Ginny chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry, I almost forgot who I was talking to. Listen, give it some thought. I'm not condoning infidelity or anything of the sort, but you shouldn't do anything rash either. I mean, what if what happened with you and Remus was just a thing? What if you two ran off together and it ended up being a mistake?"

"I've considered that possibility. But…I think this is real Ginny. You know how you felt about Harry? This is how I feel about Remus. I never get tired of him when I'm with him. I just want to spend time with him, make up for all the time that we could have been together," Hermione gushed out. At that precise moment, a knock came on the door, hard and fast. As if on cue, baby Vilya opened her eyes and her mouth and began wailing. Ginny pointed her wand at the door and quickly attended to the baby. A healer came in, her mouth set in a tight line.

"We have to take the baby back to the nursery Mrs. Potter; we've been knocking for quite a while. Please refrain again from using charms on our hospital rooms," the woman said tartly. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a quick glance as the healer left with the wailing baby.

"She'll be alright, Mrs. Potter, don't worry about her," she said as she left. Hermione and Ginny sat together in silence for a few moments.

"I think I should speak to Remus," Hermione finally said.

"I think you should," said a voice from the door way.

Looking up, Hermione and Ginny gasped. It was Ron.

* * *

A/N: WAYYYY over due for an update. Haven't thought about fanfiction in MONTHS, lol, sorry.


End file.
